1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to holders for marking devices and more particularly to apparatus readily adaptable for mounting conventional marking devices adjacent the body of a user, and particularly such marking devices as typically employed in the construction industry.
2. Description of Related Art
Marking devices are commonly used in many occupations for marking, drawing or writing. Such devices include, for example, felt tip pens, paint pens and artist pens. Construction workers, warehouse workers and postal employees are just a few examples of users of such devices.
Such marking devices typically consist of two parts: (1) a stick, barrel or marker portion having a tip and (2) an airtight cap which snaps or press fits onto the stick portion. They are often carried in a shirt or pants pocket or a tool belt pouch. Typically, before use, the user must locate and pick up the marker, then grip the barrel of the marker in one hand while gripping the cap in the other hand in order to pull the cap off. This procedure leads to a number of problems.
For example, in the case of construction workers, a marker is often used in conjunction with a measuring tape to measure a piece of building material to be cut to a certain size. The worker first applies the tape to the piece of building material. Next, the worker must mark the material for cutting. To mark the material, the worker must remove the marker from his or her pocket or carrying pouch and then remove the cap from the marker. At present, the cap is often removed by placing the marker cap in the worker""s mouth, biting the cap, and pulling the marker barrel free, all the while struggling to keep the measuring tape in its proper place with the other hand. The difficulty of executing this maneuver is often compounded by the fact that the worker may be measuring atop a ladder. Moreover, in the course of executing such maneuvers, the cap is often laid aside and lost.
One might suppose that such difficulties could be avoided by removing the cap first before measuring. This approach is not usually practical either, because it is usually necessary to use both hands in order to extract and hook the end of the measuring tape, especially with long measurements.
According to the invention, apparatus is provided for retaining the cap of a marking device adjacent the body of a user while the marking portion of the device is in use. The present invention facilitates (but does not require) convenient one-handed use of felt-tip and other marking pens.
The invention further contemplates a method of using a marking stick designed to be inserted into a cap comprising the steps of attaching a cap adjacent the body of a user of the stick, inserting the stick into the cap, and withdrawing the stick from the cap when it is desired to use the stick for marking purposes.